Poisoned Mind
by russianwinter013
Summary: The Fullbuster clan rules all with a ruthless hand in the kingdom of Fiore, and all must succumb to their rule. Led by the sadistic Silver, the city of Magnolia suffers from his malicious reign. Gray Fullbuster is the soon-to-be-heir to the throne, but when a strange pink-haired mercenary murders his father, he is stuck picking up the pieces of the disaster that soon follows.


**Hello! Here is my new Fairy Tail story!**

 **Title: Poisoned Mind**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Horror, Supernatural, Thriller, Mystery**

 **Summary:** _The Fullbuster clan rules all with a ruthless hand in the kingdom of Fiore, and all must succumb to their rule. Led by the sadistic Silver, the city of Magnolia suffers from his malicious reign. Gray Fullbuster is the soon-to-be-heir to the throne, but when a strange pink-haired mercenary murders his father, he is stuck picking up the pieces of the disaster that soon follows._

 **Characters: Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Silver Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia, Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes/Siegrain**

 **Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lyon Vastia, Gray Fullbuster/Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster/Lyon Vastia/Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet/Jellal Fernandes**

 **Warnings: Masochism, Sadism, Heavy Gore, Extreme Violence, Major Alternate Universe, Dark Alternate Universe**

 **Author Notes:** _Nothing but enjoy the story and be sure to review!_

* * *

"For the sake of Fiore! Who have you killed now?"

I blinked dimly at the woman above me, taking in her horrified stare. Her eyes were wide, terror-filled orbs of endless black that burned brightly in the dim light.

Some said we looked alike, even though we weren't actually related. I didn't see how. We were nothing alike.

"Answer me!" She was too close now, her hot breath washing over my skin. "Who did you kill?"

I blinked and looked down at my bloody hands. How had they become so dirty? I usually am much cleaner than this.

I frowned. It was because she had interrupted me. They knew better than to do that—playing around with the so-called eased my soul-consuming boredom.

Bored. I was bored now. It was her fault.

She noticed my hands clench into fists and shook her head. "You aren't allowed free reign, you know. You may be one of the most powerful wizards here, but that doesn't mean we're your pawns."

"Pawns?" I fixed my gaze on her, a coldness filling the air and spreading viciously throughout the clearing.

before she could react, I had a hand wrapped around her throat and was slamming her against the stone wall nearest us. She gasped and hunched over, attempting to take back the air that had left her so quickly.

"You think you're good enough to be used as a pawn, my dear older sister?" I hissed, digging my fingers into her smooth, pale flesh. "You aren't even half as strong as the rest of us."

Ultear glared, her jaw clenching and murderous intent flashing in her eyes.

I laughed, noticing the fire in her stare. "What, you've got something to say? Spit it out."

"Gray!"

I turned towards the source of the voice. A tall and raven-haired man was stalking towards us. He was clad in expensive yet simple clothing—dark dress pants and a deep purple, collared shirt that contrasted boldly against his pale skin.

A grin curled back my lips and I inclined my head slightly, increasing the strength of my hold as the woman tried to protest. "Father. I thought you weren't to be back until next week."

Silver Fullbuster waved a hand dismissively, stopping feet from his me. His eyes moved slowly, taking in the ice and snow flickering in the air. "That is because you disregarded the letters I have been sending." He met my gaze, dead and soulless eyes piercing my very being. "Let go of your sister and go clean yourself up. Your mother's ball is tonight."

"She dared to speak ill of the family name." I smirked and raked my nails against her throat, feeling the faint warmth of her blood. "I was only giving her the proper punishment."

"Father, he lies!" Ultear hissed, baring her teeth at me as I continued to smile. "He killed another prisoner without permission!"

Silver tensed at that, his coal black eyes fixed on me. "Is that true?"

"I won't deny nor confirm anything." I sighed heavily and shut my eyes briefly, a tremor running through my body. "I am eternally bored, Father. Why can I not go on missions with you?"

"Release your sister," Silver rumbled, flaring out his own power and attempting to overpower my own.

I growled, narrowing my eyes as I tightened my grasp. Ultear choked, writhing on the wall and shredding away some of her skin.

"Gray." My father was unrelenting, and his power was decimating the landscape around us. His mistress would not be pleased to find that my father had destroyed her precious garden again.

I glared at the man, a deep growl rumbling in the back of my throat. He met my stare with his unusual unwavering might.

Sighing, I released the woman, ignoring her as she gasped and wheezed and spat curses at me.

"Fine." I waved a hand over my shoulder as I turned and waltzed away, towards the section of the estate that was my quarters. "I will be there at the time I usually arrive."

* * *

"Silver, this can't keep happening."

The large man turned at the sound of his lady's voice. She was staring coldly at him, her onyx eyes bright and her lips turned down in a deep, melancholy frown.

"Darling." He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and burying his face in the crook of her neck. "It is only a phase. He will grow out of it before you realize it."

"How many times have I told you not to lie to me, Silver?" She turned to glare at him, accusation and ridicule in her gaze. "Why can't you see it? There is something horribly wrong with that child."

Silver sighed, running a massive hand through her waves of silky ebony hair. "It's what kids his age do these days. Eventually, he'll move on to the next thing that trends in the town."

"The _town_ is what has him acting like this." She struggled out of his arms, letting out an exasperated sigh. "For Fiore's sake, Silver, he's in charge of the capture, imprisonment, torture, and execution of radicals, prisoners—any and all threats to the empire! Don't you find that the least bit strange, entrusting that to such a young boy?"

"It was either that or he would have to become the head of the finance sector, and he would have driven himself and all of us insane with his complaints." Silver stretched out in a nearby armchair, stretching his legs out and sighing in satisfaction. "Besides, Gray turns nineteen in a matter of months. He's nearly old enough for me to step down and relinquish the empire's power to him."

"You're going to give him power so soon? What are you thinking?" Lady Fullbuster hissed, her eyes blazing brightly.

Silver waved a massive hand nonchalantly, heaving out a large sigh. "My lady, Gray will be fine. You remember Lyon, don't you?"

She paused, tilting her head. "Gray's tutor's son? What of him?"

"Well, rumor has been going around that he and my son are taking the pleasure of each other's company." Silver smiled roughly, fire glinting in his bottomless eyes. "The town does not usually support such relationships, but no one is stupid enough to challenge my son in any type of battle."

Lady Fullbuster frowned, crossing her arms over her ample bosom. "Has he completely disregarded my offer of the Lockser girl? Has he completely ignored me?"

Silver shook his head, shutting his eyes and huffing out a laugh. "Gray has no pleasure in fawning over the women who drool at his feet. Perhaps if you urge him more then he will consider your poor offer."

"Watch your tongue, Silver," the raven-haired woman growled, drawing herself up in an attempt at intimidation. The folds of her forest-green dress flowed around her, brushing over the smooth floor with the lightness of a feather. The looming man in front of her grinned lazily, eyes sparkling in the icy darkness of the room. "You may be the ruler of this clan, but I am the second-most-powerful voice here, and you will hear what I have to say."

At that statement, Silver froze and narrowed his eyes. The iciness of the room became more powerful, spreading throughout the room with a vicious efficiency. Frost crawled over the furniture and walls of the room, glazing over their surfaces with the motivation of a beast.

"Keep in mind, my lady, that you married your way into this family and I can just as easily have you removed." He moved without warning and ended up behind the trembling woman, a deep growl rumbling in his throat.

She flinched as he trailed his unnaturally cold tongue over her cheek, and his wintry breath lapped at her skin.

"After all, you do know what happened to my last wife."

Without another word, he turned and vanished.

* * *

The local Fiore bar was bustling with noise. The aroma of alcohol, spices, and musk filled the air, eradicating the former sense of any, if all, normalcy in the atmosphere.

At the long table towards the front of the pub sat a group of worker men, taking in their day's worth of drinking.

"Did you hear the news?" A man near the end of the table hissed, muddy brown eyes wide. "One of the generals of the Fullbuster clan is headed into town today!"

Scarred face catching the light grotesquely, the man's companion shook his head. "No, I heard it was a woman."

"A woman?" The brown-eyed man scoffed, shrugging a thin, emaciated shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous! There aren't any women who hold positions of power in the ruling family!"

Another man leaned in and joined the conversation, a leering grin on his face. "I heard the general was going to parade in on a white stallion with his sword drawn."

Red hair shone in the dim lighting as vibrant green eyes flashed, and the man seated in the middle scowled, slamming his mug down. "Idiot! Quit quoting fairy tales!"

Nearby, a man seated in a booth tilted his head, his cloaked shoulders shaking as he laughed silently.

"Who's the guy in the corner? Haven't seen him around here before."

The redhead turned to look, the corner of his lips twitching. "I don't know, but he hasn't ordered anything. The bartender's not going to like that. He's likely to get pounded soon."

As if responding, the shadow-cloaked man rose to his feet with a dark grace, looming in the darkness. He turned and headed towards the door, stopping a few feet from it with his back to the group of men at the bar table.

"Hey, why'd he stop?" the scarred man muttered, taking a long gulp from his drink and narrowing his eyes.

"Beats me. Maybe he saw something interesting."

"Why're you worried about him anyway? He's not that much to look at."

"Yeah, but in a town like this, any newcomer is worth talking about."

"Even if it makes us seem like stalkers?" the green-eyed man growled, glaring at the back of the mysterious man.

"Ha! Like we care about that!" the brunette seated next to him roared, slapping his companion hard on the back.

An uncomfortable heat spread itself through the room, and the men all frowned at the sudden icy air.

"You don't seem to care about anything, do you?"

They all whipped around. The cloaked man stood there, dangerously close, the scorching heat trailing alongside him.

"Huh? You've got something to say?" the scarred man growled, raising a burly fist and waving it in the air.

A thick, choking wind began to blow, and the looming man made a sound similar to a snarl. "You and your families are struggling to get by, and you sit here and waste your money on booze? How low can you be?"

The redhead grinned widely, a dark light burning in his vibrant eyes. "Are you trying to make a point? If not, you should realize that you are wasting our time." He waved a dismissive hand, turning back and cupping his mug in his hands. "Go complain at the feet of the Fullbusters. I am sure that they will be as considerate as the rest of us."

As the gang's leader turned away, he was stopped by a heavy, hot hand on his shoulder.

The cloaked man was looming behind him, a scorching heat radiating off of his frame. With a long, powerful movement, he raised the redheaded man into the air by his throat.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" the smaller man growled, digging his nails into his captor's skin. His comrades began to rush to assist him, but the strange man tilted his head to the side and the floor around them erupted into flames, making them yelp in pain and leap away.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with." With his free hand, the larger man lowered his hood.

The redhead gasped as he recognized the wizard, specifically his violent pink hair. "Y-You're..."

"Exactly." Vibrant green eyes burning brightly, the man released his prey and kicked him in the side, grinning roughly at the pained cry that escaped him.

Leaning down on one knee, the pink-haired man grabbed the redhead by the collar and hissed in his ear, "Why don't you air your grievances to the Fullbusters? I'm sure they'll be as _considerate_ as I am being."

Without another word, the man raised his hood once again and moved noiselessly out of the bar.

* * *

Merchants were rushing to decorate their booths in adornments and banners of silver, white, and blue—the colors of the Fullbuster clan, which were founded based on the favored colors of both Silver and his son.

"Keep it going! We need this street spotless and free of clutter! The ruling family expects no less!"

As the townspeople scrambled to put everything in order, a single man watched from the shadows. A large grin exposed bright white teeth as he turned and began to walk down the cobblestone sidewalk.

"Hey, you!"

Frowning slightly, the nameless man turned and watched as a man clad in a heavy, worn poncho stalked towards him.

Raising a hand and pointing, the man barked out, "What is your job? Why are you lurking in the shadows and not doing your work?"

"Work? I need not work in this cesspool."

There was a flash of light and cold, and then the man wearing the poncho collapsed in a block of ice, his face frozen in a state of shock.

The nearby villagers noticed, and then a commotion began to spread. Murmurs filled the air and gradually became louder as confusion, shock, and fear took their hold on their feeble minds.

"It was him!" A huge, scarred man dressed in middle-class clothing motioned towards the assailant, rage clear in his slightly inebriated stare.

The cloaked man paused as a few more men cut off his path, glaring menacingly as they pounded their fists together.

A tall, redheaded man pushed his way through, a dark smirk curling back his lips. "Well, well. What do we have here? A rat who thinks he can fight? Huh?" He approached the blocked-off man, grinning widely as he glared at him through bright emerald eyes. He nodded at the large, scarred man, and then they were dragging the cloaked man along with a raucous chorus of laughter.

"Look what we've got here! Someone who thinks they can fight back!" the redhead declared triumphantly, watching gleefully as the largest man threw their newest prize to the cobblestone road.

"How about we beat some sense into you, huh? Would you like that?" the leader of the group snarled, crouching down so he was in front of their catch.

Just as he raised a fist to beat the silent man, a dark and haunting laugh filled the air, and frost began to coat the walls of the buildings around voice tore through the silence. "Now, I don't usually go for street fights, but you are just too interesting."

A cold voice tore through the sudden, shocked silence with a vicious efficiency. "Now, I don't usually go for street fights, but you are just too interesting."

The crowd backed away in fear as a familiar voice rang throughout the clearing.

"I was wondering if these peasants knew about anything other than fighting. I should have known I'd be disappointed." The cloaked man pushed off his captors with hardly an effort, rising without a sound. Darkness and ice trailed behind him, and his hands rose to lower his hood.

None other than Gray Fullbuster grinned up at them, exposing bright white teeth that only made the paleness of his skin much more frightening.

He continued grinning as the other men stumbled back, terror darkening the atmosphere of the surrounding area.

"Oh, come now. Surely the presence of your future ruler doesn't terrify you that much?" Gray straightened to his full height, brushing the dirt off of his cloak and rolling his shoulders.

"General Fullbuster, sir," the redheaded man stammered, stumbling back and bowing deeply with a flurry of movements. "Please accept m-my apologies, sir. I meant no—"

"What is my name?"

The peasant froze, trembling harshly. "P-Pardon, sir?"

Gray sighed, and then he was pinning the man to the ground with a heavy, booted foot. "What is my name?"

"Y-You are General Gray Fullbuster, head of the armies and—"

"Wrong."

A chilling scream filled the air as a large sword of ice pierced through the peasant's chest. He collapsed to the ground, blood pooling around his corpse.

Gray groaned, shaking his head roughly. "You've got me all hot now. I can't think like this."

With a wave of his hand, the Fullbuster heir decimated the road around him, spikes of ice emerging from the ground and frost coating the buildings.

Ignoring the frightened townspeople around him, he moved silently down the cobblestone street.

"Clean up the mess. You don't want to make me angry."

* * *

Gray Fullbuster sat at a wide mahogany table, chin resting on his balled fist. His mood had darkened since he had left the village ceremony, and it had taken what little restraint he had had not to destroy every guard that he had passed.

Eyes widening and body stiffening, the ice wizard shot to his feet with a roar, overturning the table and sending the books and papers that were covering it scattering across the room. With a flare of magic, the wizard waved a hand and the defenseless piece of furniture exploded in a flash of unbreakable ice.

"My, my, what's gotten you in such a mood?"

Turning on his heel, the heir to the Fullbuster clan snarled and moved without warning, pinning the newcomer to the wall.

A deep moan echoed through the room, and the unwanted visitor writhed beneath the ice wizard, his breathing becoming shaky and hoarse. Gray growled and pressed his weight harder into his captive.

"For the love of Fiore, Gray, if you keep doing that I can't promise your safety."

The young Fullbuster bared his teeth, digging his nails deep into the expanse of pale flesh before him. "Don't try to pin the blame on me. You were the one who came in unannounced."

"The guards were frightened out of their wits. What did you do?"

"Nothing. I just came home. We need machines for guards, not these pathetic flesh bags who are blinded by their own emotions."

Lyon groaned as his partner moved his coat collar aside and trailed his tongue over his bare neck, writhing beneath the larger wizard's body. "We talked about this. How do you think your father will you feel if he suddenly ends up with fewer guards?"

"He can find replacements." Gray turned and righted a chair, bending over to pick up a nearby book and flipping through the pages.

Lyon watched him intensely, dark eyes narrow and lips pressed into a thin line. With a sigh, the man waltzed over to where his lover was sitting.

Gray jolted in shock and groaned as an icy mouth was pressed against his own. He dropped the book and raised his hands to run them through thick silver hair, deepening the kiss with a sigh.

Lyon broke the embrace, onyx eyes burning brightly. "You are in some mood today. Did you have a bad time at the village ceremony?"

"Mm." Gray moved to trail kisses down the other man's neck, a deep rumble echoing in his chest. "One of the villagers mistook me for a general, of all people. His friends were too scared to correct him."

Lyon sighed and shifted as Gray licked his collarbone, tilting his head back to allow him more access. "That's not all, is it?"

The raven-haired man moved to pin the other to his desk, a feral grin curling back his lips. "No. But I don't feel like talking now."

Leaning close, he dug his teeth into his lover's ear, drawing a loud moan from him."I just want to hear you scream my name."

Rolling his hips and grinding against his lover, a dangerous glint appeared in the silver-haired man's eyes. "Go ahead and try."

* * *

 **Okay, so that's the first chapter. The last two sections will be edited some more as the story goes along, so I'll try and let you guys know when. By the way, there's some purposeful OOCness with some characters here because their normal personalities would've been too bright for this alternate universe.**

 **Thanks for reading, and review please! :)**


End file.
